Monster High's Christmas Carol
by princess mh
Summary: It is Monster High's time to do A Christmas Carol so enjoy the ride:)
1. Chapter 1

Monster High Christmas Carol1

Hi so I check my polls I got only 6 or 7 votes but Disney got a lot. And with Christmas coming I thought I will do this. This is for you LoverofMlpandEah. I don't own Monster High or The Muppets. Yes it is my version of the Muppets Christmas carol. Enjoy. Plus songs are in bold.

In Victorian times comes this story that I am soo happy to tell you that I know it will warm your hearts. Starring

Clawd Wolf as Bob Cratchit.

Clawdeen Wolf as Emily Cratchit.

Crescent as Charles Dickens.

Peruses as himself.

Hoodude Voodoo as Fozziwig.

And

Count Dracula as Scrooge.

In a busy Victorian market place in Queen Victorian times. It was Christmas Eve. Monsters were busy buying and selling things. 2 Were cats, 1 with white hair and 1 with black hair were talking. "Ah. It was a fine meal" the white 1 said to the black hair 1. "Yes, it was, wasn't it? Yes, what should we do know?" she asked the white hair 1. "Let's have lunch" the white hair told the other. "Oh, good idea" she said as they walked off. A Minotaur who was driving a carriage filled with vegetables called to them. "Quiet down, you villains" he told them. A monster with 6 arms was taking some vegetables. "I'm being stolen. Help me, help me" a pumpkin called out. "Put me down!" the pumpkin said to the monster as she ran away with some vegetables.

Little monster kids ran throw the market place chattering. "Hello" they said runny. A teal hair mummy and a orange hair were Cat where arraigning. "What about my nose" she asked the were cat. "Banana peels coming down!" a yeti called out. A Poltergeist was trying to sell a turkey. "Come along, ladies. Here's a nice Christmas turkey" he called out to the monsters. "Turkey. Get your Christmas turkey" he said to the crowed. The turkey pocked his head out of a box. "Hey, get back in the box, Martin!" he said to the turkey. A Gorgon was selling fish. "Get your boomerang fish. Guaranteed fresh" he called out as he throwed a fish and it came back to him. "Throw the fish away and it comes back to me. Get'em while they are fresh" he called out as a police man followed him.

Standing behind a table filled with apples was a purple cat and a 2 tale rat. "Christmas apples" called out the rat. "We got Macintosh" the cat called out. "Christmas apples" the rat called out again. "Red Delicious" the cat called out. "Tuppence a piece, while they last" the rat called out as he bit into a apple. "We... They won't last long the way you're eating them" the cat told the rat. "Hey! I'm creating scarcity. Drives the prices up" the rat told the cat. "Peruses..." the cat said as Peruses clears his throat.

Cat: Hello. Welcome to Monster High's Christmas Carol. I am here to tell the story.

Peruses: And I am here for the food.

Cat: My name is Charles Dickens.

Peruses: And my name is Peruses the 2 tale rat. Hey. Wait a second, you're not Charles Dickens.

Charles Dickens: I am too.

Peruses: A purple girl cat Charles Dickens who hangs out with a 2 tale rat?

Charles Dickens: Absolutely.

Peruses: Charles Dickens was a 19th century novelist. A genius.

Charles Dickens: You are too kind.

Peruses: Why should I believe you?

Charles Dickens: Well, because I know the story of _A Christmas Carol_ like the back of my paw.

Peruses: Prove it.

Charles Dickens: All right. Amm. There's a panted claw on my thumb. And a patch of Kitty fur in the middle of my paw...

Peseus: No, no, no, no, don't tell us your paw, tell us the story.

Charles Dickens: Oh, thank you. Yes. The Marley's were dead to begin with.

Peseus: The... Pardon me?

Charles Dickens: That's how the story begins, Pursues. "The Marley's were dead to begin with." As dead as a doornail.

Pursues: It's a good beginning. It's creepy and kind of...Spooky.

Charles Dickens: Oh. Thank you, Pursues.

Pursues: You're welcome, Miss Dickens.

Charles Dickens: In life, the Marley's had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Ebenezer Scrooge.

Pereus was eating his apple.

Charles Dickens: You will meet him as he comes around that corner.

Pursues: Where?

Charles Dickens: There.

Pursues: When?

Charles Dickens: Now.

A adult vampire came around the corner.

Charles Dickens: There he is, Mr Ebenezer Scrooge.

He walked past them.

Pursues: Say, is it getting cold around here?

Pursues shudders. He walks on the street. A Frankenstein and a hybrid unicorn and zombie manster was standing next to each and over. The hybrid manster singing.

 **When a cold wind blows,**

 **It chills you**

 **Chills you to the bone**

The Frankenstein girl singing.

 **But there's nothing in nature**

 **That freezes your heart**

 **Like years of being alone**

A Gargoyle manster was standing with a moth girl. The Gargoyle manster singing.

 **It paints you with indifference**

 **Like a lady paints with rouge**

A merman and a fire elemental joined the Gargoyle. The merman singing.

 **And the worst of the worst,**

The fire elemental singing.

 **The most hated and cursed**

The merman singing.

 **Is the one we call Scrooge**

A vampire with a short hair cut and a boy mummy where sitting in the streets. The vampire singing.

 **Unkind as any**

The mummy singing.

 **And the wrath of many**

The vampire singing.

 **This is Ebenezer Scrooge**

5 monsters of all kinds singing.

 **Oh. There goes Mr Humbug**

 **There goes Mr Grim**

 **If they give a prize for being mean**

 **The winner would be him**

Animals singing.

 **Old Scrooge, he loves his money**

 **Cos, he thinks it gives him power**

Vegetables singing.

 **If he become a flavour**

 **You can bet it would be sour**

"Even the vegetables don't like him" a Jekyll said.

Birds singing as Scrooge walks through the streets.

 **There goes Mr Skinflint**

 **There goes Mr Greed**

2 cats singing.

 **The undisputed master**

 **Of the underhanded deed**

5 monsters singing.

 **He charges folks a fortune**

 **For a dark and draughty houses**

3 monsters singing.

 **Us poor folk live in misery**

A girl mouse monster singing.

 **It's even worse for mouses**

"Please, Sir, I want some cheese" She asked him but Scrooge walked past her. 7 monsters singing.

 **He must be so lonely**

 **He must be so sad**

A nether woman monster put some coins in a box for them.

 **He goes to extremes**

 **To convince us he's bad**

A little demon man put some money in for them.

 **He's really a victim**

 **Of fear and of pride**

A nether monster put some money in as well.

 **Look close and there must be**

 **A sweet man inside**

Scrooge stop in front of them. He past them without giving money to them. "Nah-Uh-uh" they all said together. 12 different adult monsters and kids monsters singing.

 **There goes Mr Outrage**

He walks past them.

 **There goes Mr Sneer**

The monster that was runny a puppet show singing.

 **He has no time for friends or fun**

One of the puppets singing.

 **His anger makes that clear**

He hits the puppet with another puppet. A centaur and a hybrid Harpy centaur singing.

 **Don't ask him for a favour**

 **Cos his nastiness increases**

A Kraken girl singing.

 **No crust of bread for those in need**

That mouse girl singing again.

 **No cheeses for us "meeces"**

Charles Dickens: Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint. Secret and self-contained. As solitary as an oyster.

Monsters of all kinds singing.

 **There goes Mr Heartless**

He push a woman who was talking to 2 gelterman away.

 **There goes Mr Cruel**

 **He never gives**

 **He only takes**

He pushed monsters aside as he walked.

 **He lets his hunger-rule**

 **If being mean's a way of life**

 **You practise and rehearse**

 **Then all that work is paying off**

 **Cos Scrooge is getting worse**

 **Every day in every way**

 **Scrooge is getting worse**

He turned around as he got to the door of his business. A male monster talking. "Oh, boy. How the time flies" he says as the crowds scatter. "Look at this, I've got to move..." anther monster said. "Humbug" Scrooge said to himself. He opens the door and went in. The shin that is next to the door says Scrooge and Marly. He closes the door.

Pursues: Phew! What an unpleasant fellow.

Charles Dickens: He was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone Scroo...

He stops and looks about for something to clean a window.

Charles Dickens: Boy, this really is a dirty city.

Pursues: Ha. You tellin' me.

She picks up Perseus and uses him for clean a window.

Perseus: Thank you for making me a part of this.

Charles Dickens: He was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Scrooge. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping,... covetous old sinner.

Scrooge stops in front of a riper sitting on a chair. A werewolf behind Scrooge was writing. The Riper gulps. "Bob Cratchit?" he ask him. "Yes, Mr Scrooge?" he asks him. "Who is this?" Scrooge asks him pointing his walking stick at him. "It's Mr Applegate sir" Bob told him. "He here to speak to you about his...mortgage" Bob told him. "Please Mr Scrooge, I know you're angry about this and I didn't mean to fall behind in the payment. Lord knows it being Christmas and all. Oh please don't shout at me sir. That and, of course, little Gwen. Her lungs aren't right. The doctor takes his share, don't he? I mean you can yell and scream, and you're right, but it won't do no good..." he told Scrooge as Scrooge picks him up. "Because I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from" he told Scrooge as Scrooge opens the door. "And that's the truth!" Applegate told him as Scrooge throws him onto the street. "Thank you for not shouting at me" Applegate said as Scrooge closers the door. Fright-mares who work for Scrooge went back to work as Scrooge looked at them. "17...42..." they say.

"Let us deal with the eviction notices for tomorrow, Mr Cratchit" Scrooge told the werewolf as he enters he's office. "Uh...Tomorrow's Christmas, Sir" Bob told him as walks to Scrooge. Scrooge holds a heap of papers in his hands. "Very well, you may gift wrap them" he said to him as he gave the papers to him. "Let us help you with that Mr Cratchit" a fright-mare said to him. "Oh, my, there are a certainly a lot today" Bob said to him. "We'll get it" 2 fright-mares said together. "I'm Ok Ok" anther fright-mare said. "Thanks. Here you go" Bob told girls. "Look out on that end" a fright-mare called out. "Uh..." Bob said as the fright-mares struggled with the papers. "Whoa!" they all said together. "Christmas is a very busy time for us, Mr Cratchit" Scrooge said to Bob. "People preparing feasts giving parties. Spending the mortgage. Money on frivolities one might say that December is that foreclosure season. Harvest time for the money lenders" he told Bob as he smiled.

A fright-mare came up to Bob. "Boss, ask him" she said to him. "Tell him" anther fright-mare said to him. "Come on, come on. Do it now. Do it" they all said to him. Scrooge was writing at his desk. If you please, Mr Scrooge, it's gotten colder. And the bookkeeping staff would be like to have an exter shovel of coal for the fire" Bob asked him. "We can't do the bookkeeping. Our pens are ink-cicles" they told him severing. "Our assets are frozen" they all said together. "How would the bookkeepers like to be suddenly UNEMPLOYED?" he yelled at them. They dress up in summer clothiers. "Heatwave!" they said together. All the fright-mares singing.

 **This is my island in the sun!**

"I...I believe you've convinced them once again, Mr Scrooge" Bob told him. Scrooge smiled.

Charles Dickens: At that moment, who should arrive at the door but Scrooge's nephew Fred. He's only living relative.

Perseus: Nephew Fred? I don't see him.

Charles Dickens: Trust me.

A young vampire knocked on the door and Perseus fell down. "Hello? Uncle?" he calls out at the door. Scrooge looks to the door.

Charles Dickens: Perseus?

Perseus: You're very good at that, Miss Dickens.

He was stuck in the snow with his 2 tales and back legs hanging out. Fred opens the door. "A Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge. God save you" Fred said to him. "Merry Christmas?" Scrooge asked him. "Bah. Humbug!" he said to him. Perseus had his face full of snow.

Perseus: Quick, it'll be warmer in there.

They got in just in time before Fred closes the door. Perseus shakes the snow of himself. Fred goes to his uncle and he has a wreath in his hands. "Christmas a humbug, Uncle? You don't mean that, surely" he asks him.

Perseus: Actually, I think it's colder in here.

"Merry Christmas, you say? What right have you to be merry? You're poor enough" he told Fred as Fred pulls up a chair to set on. "And what right for you to be dismal? You're rich enough" Fred said to him.

Perseus: He's got him there. The old boy's speechless.

"If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey and buried with a stake of holly through his heart" Scrooge told him.

Perseus: Well, not quite speechless.

"Uncle..." Fred begun but Scrooge cut him off. "Nephew. You keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine" he told him. Fred was not going to back down. "Christmas is a loving, honest and charitable time" he said to his uncle. Bob and the fright-mares stop working and listening to what Fred was saying. "And though it's never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe Christmas has done me good and will do me good, and I say, God bless it" Fred told his uncle. Bob and the Fright-mares cheer to what Fred said. Fred looked at them and smiled at them. "And how does one celebrate Christmas on the UNEMPLOYMENT LINE?" Scrooge yelled at them. They all went back to work. Charles Dickens was using Perseus as a pump to light the fire.

Charles Dickens: Now, in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning gentleman to call upon businesses, collecting donations for the poor and homeless.

The door opened and a river monster pocked his head in. "Mr Scrooge, I presume?" he asks him. Behind the river monster came a blue hair zombie. He moaned Scrooges name. Scrooge looked at them. "Who are you?" he asks them. They enter the room. "We're from the Order of Victoria Charity Foundation" he told Scrooge as the zombie closers the door. "We'd like to speak to you about a donation" he told them. The zombie monad. "Ah! Welcome! This jolly old gentle man here is Mr Scrooge" Fred told them. "He's very generous to charities" he said to them. "My dear nephew!" Scrooge told Fred. They walked into the office. "At this festive season of the year, Mr Scrooge, many of us feel we must take care of our poor and homeless" the fresh water monster told him and the zombie moaned. "Are there no prisons? No poor houses?" he asked them. "Oh plenty of those, Sir" he told him. The zombie moaned again. "Oh. Excellent. For a moment, I was worried" Scrooge said to them. "Some of us are endeavouring to raise a found for the poor and homeless. What might I put you down for?" he asked him. "Nothing" Scrooge told him. "You wish to remain anonymous?" he asked him. "I wish to be left alone. I do not make marry myself for Christmas" Scrooge told them. "That certainly is true" Fred told them. "I cannot afford to make monsters merry" Scrooge told them. "That is certainly not true" Fred told them.

"Don't you have other things to do this afternoon my dear nephew?" Scrooge asked him. "Sadly I do, Uncle. So I shall make my donation" Fred told him as he gives a coin to the zombie who moaned thank you. "And leave you to make yours" Fred said to him. "Thank you so very much" the fresh water monster said. "Oh, Uncle, come and have Christmas dinner with me and Clare tomorrow" Fred told him. "Why ever did you get married?" Scrooge asked him. "Why? Because I fell in love" Fred told him. Scrooge smiled and laughs. "That's the only thing in the world sillier then a merry Christmas" Scrooge told him. "It's no use, I shall keep my Christmas humour to the last. A Merry Christmas to you. And a happy New Year" Fred said to him as he hang up the Christmas wreath above a window. "Merry Christmas, Fred" Bob said to him. "Merry Christmas, Bob" Fred said to him. "Humbug!" Scrooge said to him.

"Ahem" the fresh water monster said to Scrooge softly. Scrooge was writing. A clock ticks. "Ahem. Now, then, Sir, about the...donation" he said to him. Scrooge looked at them. Scrooge put down his pen. "Well, now. Let's see" he said smiling and he got up. "I know how to the poor" he said to them. "My taxes go to pay for prisons and the poorhouses. The homeless must go there" he told them as he got to the front door. "Some would rather die" he said to Scrooge. "If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it, and decrease the surplus population" he told them. The zombie moaned. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear" the fresh water monster said to the zombie. Scrooge opened the door for them. "This is the door, you may use it" Scrooge told them. "Oh. All right, Slow Mo, come along. I think we've taken enough of Mr Scrooge's time" the fresh water said to the zombie. Slow Mo moaned angrily. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear" the water monster said. Scrooge slammed the door.

The book keeps went back to work. "17...24...58" they say to themselves. Scrooge looks at the Christmas wreath. He takes it down and folded it in half. Then a voice of a demon singing could be heard.

 **Good King Wenceslas looked out**

 **On the Feast of Stephen**

Scrooge opened the door and looked about to see who was singing. He looked down and saw the little demon.

 **Though the snow lay round about,**

 **Deep and crisp and even**

 **Brightly shone the moon**

 **That...night,**

 **Though...the...**

He clears his throat. "What do you want?" Scrooge asked him. "Uh...penny for the song, guvnor?" he asked him. He slams the door then looks at the Christmas wreath in his hand. He opens the door. The little demon gasps when he hears the door opens. "Wh...Ow!" he says as Scrooge throws the wreath at him. He groans. Scrooge slams the door again. "17...24..." the fright-mares says as they got work.

Soooooooooooooooo who can name the monsters in this chapter. Their names in this. LOVE PRINCESS MH


	2. Chapter 2

Monster High's Christmas Carol: Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been having a very bad year. I'm trying to get back to it though so here is chapter 2 of Monster High's Christmas Carol. I hope you enjoy it. V.T.7 is helping me by editing this. As always, I don't own Monster High or the Muppet or a Christmas Carol at all, just my own OC's. Also the song is in bold.

Enjoy the chapter!

It was night on a cold winter just before Christmas. In an office on the street were two monsters, an elderly man who was writing at his desk, looking over papers and signing them with a cold expression, while on the other side of the room was a younger man was standing at the door of his office. Eventually, the younger man cleared his throat, catching the older one's attention. "Excuse me, Mr. Scrooge, but it appears to be closing time" he told him.

The man, now known as Scrooge, looked at him. "Very well Bob. I'll see at eight tomorrow morning," Scrooge told them.

Surrounding Bob, several small, black, and nightmarish horses nudged him. Their bodies seemed to be composed of black smoke and their eyes and manes glowed with a frightening, yet curiously fascinating glow. "Ask him, ask him," they murmured.

"Um...Tomorrow's Christmas," Bob said to him.

"8:30 then," Scrooge replied, not even looking up from his work. They all sighed before he tried again.

"If you please Sir, half a hour off hardly seems customary for Christmas Day," he pressed.

"No. Hardly customary," the Fright-Mares said together.

"How much time off is customary, Mr Cratchit?" Scrooge asked, looking up from his work.

"Um...why, um, the, er, whole day," Bob membled.

"That's right. The whole day," The Fright-Mares said together, much louder. Scrooge was shocked.

"The entire day?" he asked them. Realizing the anger on Scrooge's face, they all quickly shrank back.

"No. That's the werewolf's idea," a Fright-Mare told him. Taking a brave chance, Bob stepped up again.

"If you please Mr. Scrooge, why open the office tomorrow? Other businesses will be closed. You'll have no one to do business with. It'll waste a lot of expensive coal for the fire," he explained.

"That's a good point," one Fright-Mare piped up. "That's definitely a good point," agreed another one. Scrooge glared at them, his eyebrows furrowed in disdain.

"It's a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every December the 25th," he said to them. They all groaned, their faces and shoulders sagging in defeat. "But as I seem to be the only monster around who knows that... you may take the rest of the day off," he told them as he put his quill down. They all cheered happily as Scrooge got up to get his coat and hat. They were still cheering when he turned around to face them.

"Will you stop that?" he yelled. The Fright-Mares all yelped in fear before scampering away. Scrooge sneered before heading out the door, leaving Bob in the doorway.

"Thank you, Mr Scrooge," Bob said kindly to him. Scrooge grumbled to himself before stepping outside. Before he closed the door, he turned and called out to Bob and the Fright-Mares.

"Be here all the earlier the next morning," he told them, before he closed the door.

"OK boss," a Fright-Mare called out to him. Another one called out ,"You bet. First thing in the morning," And with that Scrooge walked away.

Meanwhile, the narrators of the story, Crescent and Peruses, were outside.

Crescent: With their employer gone at last, Bob Cratchit and the book keepers immediately began that most pleasant of activities, the celebration of Christmas.

"He's gone!" called out a Fright-Mare. All the workers cheered at that. Bob smiled at his desk, before he looked up at them. "Girls, let's close up for Christmas," he said as he closed his book.

Outside a soft snowfall had begun, filling the air with glittery snowflakes that gently fell down with the whistling wind. There was something magical outside that sent a smile down Bob Cratchit's face. As he began to close up for the night, he could not help but let out a merry tune.

 **There's magic in the air this evening**  
 **Magic in the air**

He blew out the candle on his desk as the Fright-Mares closed up their books and began to stack them.

 **The world is at her best you know**  
 **When monsters love and care**

Bob carried several books in his paws and placed them in the nearby wardrobe while four Fright-Mares carried several stacks of them, including a stack with one of them on top.

 **The promise of excitement**  
 **Is one the night will keep**  
 **After all, there's only**  
 **One more sleep till Christmas**

Unfortunately, the stack fell over, causing the Fright-Mare on top to fall over on a side of an unfinished see-saw designed to help them to close the blinds. Another Fright-Mare jumped on the other end of the sea-saw, causing the first Fright-Mare on the other end to fly up into the air towards the blind. They quickly grabbed hold of the ring and pulled it down, only to fall back down onto the see-saw and send the other Fright-Mare flying across the room to crash into a another stack of books. The others groaned and shook their heads before heading off to help them. Meanwhile, Bob was sweeping the floor, still singing despite the commotion.

 **The world has got a smile**  
 **Today, the world has got a glow**

A Fright-Mare was on the small fire place with a teapot when suddenly a door opened at the top side of the fire place. To their surprise, a Fright-Mare was wrapped in some towels with steam coming out. She looked around for a moment before heading back to her steam room as more water was poured in, leaving the other one baffled. Meanwhile, five other Fright-Mares were around the sea-saw, trying to get it to work again.

 **There's no such things as strangers**  
 **When a stranger says hello**  
 **And everyone is family**

Another fright-Mare was launched into the air. However, the trajectory was messed so instead of the blinds she hit the wall instead and fell down, dizzily staring in front of her.

 **We're having so much fun**  
 **After all, there's only one**  
 **More sleep till Christmas**

A Fright-Mare was using stilts to sweep the floor while another had a dust pan and broom ready for her. The Fright-Mare on the stilts called out, "OK, ready. Here we go" before she swiped the dirt into the dust pan. Meanwhile, another Fright-Mare jump on the end of the sea-saw, sending another flying to the window again. This time, she got the ring and pulled it down, this time keeping the blind down.

"Ta dah" she called out to the others, sending the cheering. The Fright-Mares who were putting the books away were putting four very heavy ones away. "That's it. Ha! Ha!," called out the Fright-Mare who pulled the blind close. All the other Fright-Mares cheered once more. "Mm-hm" Bob said approvingly, as he checked the place. Finished, the Fright-Mares gathered patiently in front of him.

"Very good girls" he told them. They open the door and gather around Bob as he stepped out and locked the door before resuming singing.

 **Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**  
They started to walk home together.  
 **With a burst of pleasure**  
 **We fill it arrive**

 **It's a season**  
 **When the saints can employ us**  
 **To spread the news about peace**  
 **And to keep love alive**

A yeti skated right past them. "What's that?" the girls asked him, staring in awe.

Bob looked at the yeti and noticed more of them. "Look, it's the yeti's Christmas skating party" he told them.

They all went to have a look at the party, and it seemed that they were having fun. Another yeti skated past them while yet another yeti tripped and flew over Bob and the girls. Despite the fall, it got up, shook the snow off itself, and then went back to ice skating. They watched as some of the yetis gathered around to watch a pair of yetis showing off their best ice skating skills.

"Look at that," the girls say to Bob watching the yetis.

"Hmm. Ah," Bob said, suddenly getting an idea. Lacing up some skates, he went over to the yetis. To the yeti's amazement, Bob skated right in front of them with elegant moves. The girls and yetis cheered at him. "You did good boss," the girls called out to him.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much," Bob told them and the yetis. Suddenly though, a yeti skated right into him, sending them both onto their backs. The Fright-Mares and yetis burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, a nearby yeti was skating with a younger yeti having a piggy back ride on him. Crescent saw them skating and grinned.

Crescent: Wow!

She looks at Peruses invitingly. He quickly got the memo and shook his head.

Peruses: No way.

Crescent: Come on, Peruses.

Still shaking his head, he suddenly yelped as Crescent placed him on her back. She immediately got onto the rink and started skating. Unfortunately she was unbalanced with him on her back and they crashed into the fence, sending Peruses flying into a nearby borrow. Shaking off the snow, Crescent looked in and saw Peruses.

Crescent: Boy.

Peruses shock himself and looked at Crescent angrily.

Crescent: Fun, huh?

He groaned in reply.

Back with Bob and girls, the resumed heading back home and continued to smile at anyone they met. "Merry Christmas, yetis," Bob said to them. They all replied "Merry Christmas," back to them in their own language before resuming skating.

 **There's something in the wind today**  
 **That's good for every monsters**

Feeling the Christmas spirit so exuberantly, Bob picked up the girls and pulled them into a hug. They giggled before hugging him back.

 **Yes, faith is in our hearts today**  
 **We're shining like the sun**  
 **And every monster can feel it**  
 **The feeling's running deep**

"Merry Christmas," the girls said to Bob as they went to their own homes.

 **After all, there's only**  
 **One more sleep till Christmas**  
Bob looks at the moon and stars.  
 **After all there's only one more sleep**  
 **Till Christmas Day** A shooting star flew across the sky. "Merry Christmas!" a Fright-Mare shouted out. Bob nodded his head then he went off to his own house. Meanwhile, a little demon that Scrooge threw the wreath at earlier was wrapped up in newspaper shivering.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. May you have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and an amazing holiday season.


End file.
